


Magnus

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst, Canon Compliant, Contest Entry, Happy Ending, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: After the Soul Sword is activated, Alec tries to find Magnus.





	Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> This work was my entry to Fandemonium Hiatus Fanfic Contest and I am happy to tell you it actually scored 2nd place :3 I hope you'll enjoy it the way voters did. It's canon, so happy ending granted. As my Guardian Angel Guardian_Rose would say, it's secure angst. Angsty, but you know there's happiness later.

“Where’s Magnus? He wasn’t here, was he?”

He looks around at the bodies on the floor, each face imprinting in his mind, pain and yet relief filling his heart with every face that isn’t Magnus’.

“We portaled in upstairs. We split up.”

“Oh, God.”

For a moment Alec feels his world ending, for a moment he can’t breathe, he is lost, but he has no time for panic.

He turns around, ready to check every nook of the Institute; running, running to Magnus.

He will find Magnus.

Dead or alive.

Please, God, please, let him be alive.

***

He almost slips on the marble floor in the training room, his eyes checking body after body, widening as he sees people he recognises, but it doesn’t matter. His throat feels tight and he has to remind himself to breathe, his hands are shaking because even if there is no Magnus, he can’t calm down. He can’t breathe. He just wants to see Magnus.

His lungs are burning and the cogs in his mind are turning, the map of the institute in front of his eyes.

He needs to run.

***

The left wing.

The third floor.

The west corridors.

There’s James, who never looked at Alec differently after the wedding.

There’s Megan, who was suspicious of Alec ever since he kept showing around The Institute with Magnus but in the end always listened to his orders over Victor.

There’s Peter, and Peter was a homophobic dick, but he didn’t deserve to die.

***

He sees fallen vampires and werewolves and he wonders how many of them Magnus knew.

He wonders about the fact he didn’t know many of them and it feels wrong.

His legs are weak, he feels cold, he is sweaty and shaking, but he runs. There is just the attic left.

Alec has no idea what Magnus would be doing in the attic, but he needs to know.

***

It doesn’t matter because there are no bodies in the attic.

There is no Magnus.

***

Alec almost trips running down the stairs, pushing someone out of the way, uncaring of who they are.

He needs air, he needs out, and he needs Magnus. He needs to find him, he needs to check the gardens because what if the light of the Sword got out of the windows, what if, what if…

***

He’s lost.

He’s lost, he’s shaking and he must look crazy. There are people around him, but none of them are him, and Alec feels his heart in his throat, blocking the way of precious air.

He’s lost.

He can’t breathe and he has no idea where to go next, what to do, he just needs to find Magnus, he needs to tell him.

***

He can’t breathe.

***

There’s a hand on his shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My soul feeds on kudos and comments. ;P


End file.
